


The Neighbor

by Galaxiel_AXA



Category: Totally Captivated
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6197429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxiel_AXA/pseuds/Galaxiel_AXA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would have happened if Ewon and Mookyul meet in different settings after 10 years?</p><p>Characters are own by Hajin Yoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Neighbor

Ewon Jung, like so many other mornings sipped his coffee on the patio of his apartment. The place has two floors. Kitchen, living room and dining room are located on the first floor. The main bedroom and guest room is on the second floor with patio style balcony. It wasn’t first class, but the rent is high and the place is within middle class range. Dohoon’s grandfather owned it, so he got half price for what it actually worth. It also has a nice low fence yard that provided space for his potted plants.

The second floor balcony becomes his morning and evening sanctuary. He loved to lounge there and watched as life awoke and sleeps around him. It was a habit he develops over time. He wanted to make sure he has enough time to write his notes and reviews before leaving for college classes. He enjoy watching how the sun rise, how birds stretched their wings to touch the first sun drench clouds, the spider admired their handiwork in the morning dew, but above all, there was another reason. 

He has a new neighbor.

There’s a vacant house in front of it that he used to hate since it was blocking the most beautiful view of all from the first floor. The ocean, but a month ago the house became occupied. He came home and noticed a moving company unloading its cargo. He didn’t thought about it much, but he just hope it’s a decent neighbor, or family whatever applies. He can’t stand noisy neighbors and howling brats.

For two days that he observed. There were no kids, or a man and wife. He wanted to make something as a welcoming treat to his new neighbor, but he can’t decide what to prepare. He had to at least be sure, that whoever was occupying the nice house would appreciate what he makes. Even with busy schedule he kept between his two part time job and college. He is well mannered and civilized enough to welcome a neighbor right?

But then on the fourth day, he got his lucky break. He saw a man as the first beam broke the horizon, he’d start the coffee first, then let his dog out the big backyard. The property has at least ten acres of land included in it. The man then race down to the ocean as if it might not be there tomorrow. He stood for a while stretching, then took off running down the sandy beach. He did that for at least 30 minutes going back and forth. His new neighbor seems very active.

Ewon understand the appeal of a good workout to start the day. There was a time when he had an early morning shift at the gym. It was one of his part time jobs, and he had agreed to work for two-morning shift. The place was crawling with early birds hitting the gym. They came from all walks of life. Once in a while there would be some good-looking guy, but not his type. He suddenly felt a tingling sensation when he noticed the man is on his way back from his exercise. He can’t get a good look at his face since he was far and was looking down the pavement. He disappeared inside his home and for a while nothing happened.

It wasn’t until the dog came scratching at his back door that he saw him again. His neighbor opened the back door with nothing but maroon towel on his waist. He was clutching with one hand, and a cigarette on his other hand. Ewon could see droplets of water running down from his wet hair, trickling to his tone abs, chest and arms. He obviously just got out of the shower and the way he moves he was a very confident man. 

The towel was loosely wrapped on his waist he could see part of his buttocks and hipbones. The man is tall with black hair. Ewon can’t tell what color his eyes were, but he was sure it’s beautiful as well. His complexion is flawless and he wasn’t buff. He was lean and sexy like hell oozing with sex appeal he never knew even existed.  
The man is the second most handsome person he had ever laid his eyes on. The first one was when he was in elementary school. It’s been ten years since then.

Ewon turned back his attention to the other. He was stunningly good looking and would outshine any male model out there. He inhaled sharply when his body reacted. The man is lethal and has the ability to bring his body to such an aroused state, even from a distance between them. Ewon was staring at the fine specimen below. Swallowing deeply, he forced himself to step back away from the balcony and hid himself behind the curtain just in time.

The gorgeous man lifted his gaze towards his direction and he could have sworn he was smirking. Did the other somehow detect his presence? The man stood there unmoving for what feels like forever, and Ewon could do nothing but gaze back thru his curtain. His heart beats so fast he thought it would come out of his chest.  
Finally, the man’s dog got his attention back and away from his balcony. Since that day watching his neighbor in shadow became his everyday habit. He just hopes he wouldn’t bump into him in person and he made sure it wouldn’t happen.

***

Mookyul Eun finally tracked down that person from ten years ago. The only one that seems to cared for him. The boy may have been strange waving and telling him that he would wait for him that day, but for some reason, he thought about that scene whenever he’d lose all hope. It may have been but a sweet delusion, but that gesture made it possible for him to believe that he was not alone in this world. It was enough to keep him going and made him what he is now. 

The CEO of C&M Assets Management now legally adopted him. It wasn’t an easy road being an orphan on the street, but the old man took pity on him providing money, proper education and everything he needed in life. There was a time that he thought he was in love with the old man, but now that his older he realized it was a fatherly admiration on his part.  
Mookyul now has the power and money to use at his disposal. 

He spent two years looking for him after everything worked out on his favor, and now he is so close on achieving what he desire the most, making Ewon Jung his.


End file.
